Seperate lives
by Amethyst star
Summary: Vinnie has been Shot Modo is close to death And Throttle is getting mad. Charley is on the run and alone. the chaos of what is happening is driving them all mad! can they get out in time? you'll have to read it to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Vinnie

Vinnie woke up with a woman on his arm a female mouse who was snuggled up to him, sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her. Cotton was wonderful he loved her. She was a pale cream mouse with shoulder length black hair. "Morning Vinnie" her voice made him jump. "Didn't know you were awake" "I could tell you were being quiet, that's not like you" he laughed "you're just as bad…" "What's wrong Vin?" "I'm felling funny again" "maybe we should get you checked out?" "Yeah like any doctor here is going to do any thing for me. 'sept turn me over to the government" "so why don't we go home you know to Mars. It's not like we have any thing to stay for" Vinnie sat up an image flashed through his mind of a lab, where not only him self but two other male mice that he should know where strapped down to the lab tables, with IV drips in there arms. Her arms moved around his chest eliminating the image. "Talk to me Vinnie I worry when you're quiet" "I'm thinking when I'm quiet" "I know that's what worries me" "Hey!" she laughed. Her hands moved down his body and under the covers. He smiled and relaxed. "What would I do with out you?" he asked she shrugged. "Who cares honey? You don't have to worry about it I'm not going any where" "good to know. Well I'm gunna get us some food you can wait right there until I get back" he wriggled out of her grip and climbed out of the bed. He looked around the room. "Where are my cloths?" "With mine down stairs where we left them" she grinned as he headed out the room.

Things seemed to jump; Vinnie was on his bike and had breakfast in his hand. "What the?" this had been happening a lot as if things weren't really. Things only seemed real when he was with Cotton but even then he knew deep down some thing was wrong. He closed his eyes for a minute and saw the lab again this time a strange man with an over size head and a small patch of orange hair was leaning over him. This gave Vinnie a very un-easy felling of total panic. He opened his eyes and was back on his Motor bike. No he was on a bike but not his, his bike was different alive the one he was one looked like his Bike but it wasn't. "What's going on?" he stepped away from the bike and suddenly found him self back in the house, Cotton had a dressing gown wrapped around her she was sat at the table opposite him. Vinnie grabbed his head. "What's wrong? Vinnie" he fell into his seat and she was by him holding his arm and asking over and over again if he was ok. Vinnie couldn't think this wasn't right he knew it now, defiantly. "I want to go to Chicago" he said after she had shut up. "What why?" "We haven't had a holiday together" "so why there? The place is a dumb" "no its not, come on Cotton lets go" "I don't want to" "I didn't want to go to Vegas with you but I went didn't I? It's my turn to pick" she really didn't look happy. It jumped again they were on the red look a like racer. She was holding tightly to his waist as if she was scared of some thing it couldn't be the bike, she had been on a bike before. He didn't say any thing to her about it, they entered the city it was wrong.

It looked like any other city filled with sky scrapers, people and noise. There was nothing really odd about it. In a square there was a space where a sky scraper used to be should be. He moved along a road. Down the street to a garage. The sign above it said last change garage. Vinnie got of the bike and moved over to the garage. The doors opened there was no-one there "any one home" he called there was no answer so he searched the place. There were hot dogs and root beers on the round table on the ground floor of the building. Cotton was stood at the door, "Vinnie we shouldn't be here?" she was quaking. "Come on there's no one here" "Vinnie I want to go home!" "I've been here before" he grabbed hold of his head again and leant on the table. "Vinnie lets go home!" he growled at her "I am home this is one of them, Chicago is my home" she looked angry "bastard!" she yelled "what?" "We were Happy Vinnie, why did you have to do this." She screamed and moved away from the door. Vinnie cased after her she had a leaser gun pointed at him. "Put the gun down Cotton, you don't want to do this" "your right I don't but Vinnie this is what I was made to do if you hadn't have come here you could have lived, stayed with me not now" tears were rolling down her face her finger pulled the trigger and the shot hit him in the chest. The body fell to the floor unmoving blood pored every where.

"Is he dead?" "Yes your cheddar cheesiness" "excellent one down two to go. He he he he. Dispose of the body and as for that mechanic no doubt she'll be here to rescue them, but who's going to save her. Grease pit!" the oiley lug came bounding into the lab "yer Mr Limburger," "Grease Pit my dear Boy how would you like to get rid of that loathsome Mechanic who has been thwarting our attempts to take this city apart" "ere I can do dat" "good, don't mess up" Grease pit Ran from the lab with a smile on his face he had been longing to kill her ever since the first day they had met.


	2. Chapter 2

Charley

The human mechanic with auburn hair and green eyes who helped the Biker mice from mars fight the evil Plutarkian Limburger had been missing for a while. When the guys had been captured by Limburger she made sure she escaped so that there would be some one there to save the guys it made a change for them to need saving and not her. her garage had been closed for a while and When Grease Pit came looking for her there was no sign. "dur Mr Limburger ain gunna like tis" he said after searching the whole building. He headed back to the tower. "How dumb does he think I am?" she sighed and gunned her Motor bike away a Martian ship had landed. In the woods by the lake Charley had been staying there. The two Martians on bored weren't very happy. They were yelling at each other when Charley turned back up. "Why are you two yelling!" she sighed they both weren't quiet. "Some one is using our identities for evil I say we should. Go kick some tail but Dawn thinks we should wait for the right moment to strike!" Cotton complained. "She wants to wait so your Guys will get killed, they could already be dead and she wants to wait" "if we have any hope of surviving our selves we need to be cautious" Charley watched the two females fighting and got feed up. "Enough!" Charley yelled and they both went silent. "This is my home city, my family that's on the line. I didn't ask for your help you offered so we go when I say with my plan ok" they both nodded.

"so what is the plan?" Cotton asked. Charley go off her bike and headed some thing to Dawn the light grey female opened the paper and spread it over the table "what is this?" she asked as all three gathered around the table "blue prints to Limburger tower, including the secret entrances there's one that will lead is straight into the lab, form there we're gunna be shooting our way out. We need to get the guys free and make sure they had guns. There bikes will help us. We get in, grab the guys and get the hell out of there destroying the building as we go, just to show him that there's always gunna be a punishment for messing with the Martians" "I like the sounds of that, Dawn I got dibs on the bazooka!" "Wonderful make sure were out before you fire it after last time" "hey coz that wasn't my fault I didn't do any thing I had the safety on" "curse you did, when are we doing this Charley Ma-am" Charley raised one eye brow "your not related to Modo are you?" "Modo who?" "Never mind" "tonight, we're doing this tonight" "oh yeah! Lets get ready coz!" Cotton moved over to a storage cupboard at the other end of the room it was full of different sized guns. "Charley can you fix our bike's with weapons they don't have any but I got to say they'd look good with weapons." Cotton asked with a smile on her face. "Sure, I need some thing to do" Dawn brought over a huge pile of weapons then she whistled and Three motor bikes came out of the shadow they lined up. There was a metallic Pink Honda Fireblade, a dark red Kawasaki VN900 and a light blue Harley Davidson XL1200N Martian style Bikes. "now these are beautiful Bikes" Charley said. "they were custom built on Mars for us the light Blue one no-longer has an driver, she died ages ago. She needs a new driver you up for it"

Charley smiled "I've been longing for a Martian bike there the best" "she's yours Make them fighters" Charley smiled and set to work on the Bikes she fitted them with a hell of a lot of weapons. Cotton and Dawn were loading up with weapons they loved weapons that was obvious. "Where did you two get all those" Charley asked "well when we left Mars we were just going on a tip not to any where in particular but we heard about the war and decided to help out" "so we bought up as many guns and weapons as we could find. When we go back to mars we're gunna help the resistance fight the plutarkians." Cotton finished Dawns sentence. "You two have been around each other way too long" "we know" they said together. Charley stood up "there done" she said pointing to the bikes. "That was fast your good" Cotton said Charley shrugged and moved over to the cupboard. Dawn passed her a gun band. Which she put over her head and under her arm, she loaded up with guns. "Why are you two helping me?" Charley asked after she was full with weapons.

The two mice looked at each other then started talking in Martian for a moment then Dawn nodded Cotton sighed and they went back to English. "It's a revenge Kick" the younger answered "what do you mean?" "The plutarkians destroyed the refugee ships that were leaving Mars. My son was on that Ship. no-one but my family knew I'd given birth I was to young. My son wasn't killed it turned out that a Dr Known as Karbunkle save my son but turned him into a monster to be used against Mars. Now that Dr is hear he's taken my identity and Cottons and is using us to Kill your family Charley that's why we're here to stop Karbunkle" Charley nodded "its also for Stella she was on one of the ship that were destroyed, she was like family" Cotton said. Charley nodded again. "we can head out now, and lie low until night fall" she said the three girls got onto the bikes and left the ship which locked its self up and turned invisible so that it wouldn't be noticed. On the building across the street they hid waiting for night fall. "if they've hurt one hair on my boys heads I'm gunna kill them" Charley growled. Both Mice put one of there hands on her shoulder "we like your style. We should team up" they said together. Charley smiled "thanks but I'm already part of a team." "well if you change your mind" Cotton offered.


	3. Chapter 3

Throttle

He sat on the red sands of mars and wondered why he couldn't wake up. He had figured out most of what was happening. Carbine had been the one to help him in his dreams Carbine was nice to Him she was being nice now which meant he was dreaming. She was giving his shoulders a massage. "Your tense Baby what's wrong?" she asked Throttle shrugged "I cant wake up" "what baby you are awake" "no I'm not. I was on earth with my bro's Carbine there in trouble they need my help and I'm stuck here on mars in my head, you know how frustrating that is?" he stood up and started to walk away from her she caught up with him quickly. "Throttle this is real it's not in your head, I'm here you're here and the way is over what's making you act like this?" the sound of a flat line screeched across the red sands. His fists clenched "my bro's need me!" she put her arms around his chest. "Throttle Stop it your gunna hurt you're self your bro's have been dead for years" he turned around and looked at her. He shock his head. "No way there's nothing you can say or do to make me think this is real" "I'm pregnant" she blurted then smaked her self on the forehead. Throttle moved his field specs away from his face. _**'That would explain why she's being nice'**_ he thought, he would have believed her if it wasn't for the fact that he could see perfectly with out his field specs on. He shock his head "I almost believed then, no I got to find a way to wake up" "isn't this better. There's no unnatural death, no war and no plutarkians, isn't that worth staying asleep for" "no"

Carbine pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Throttle walked up to the barrel so it was resting on his chest. "Go ahead" her finger shock as she pulled on the trigger slightly. "It's my dream Carbine, do you think you can kill me" she lowered the gun, a sighed as she smashed the back end of it across his face. "No but I can beat the shit out of you" she said as she dragged him by his ear across the sand "let go of me" "no I'm going to make sure you never leave me again!" she growled "even in my dreams your psychotic!" he shouted she pulled harder nearly ripping his ear off, she dragged him through a house and Threw him down a flight of stairs into the basement. He rolled down the stairs and clambered to his feet in the basement, he rubbed his ear as she came down with a crow bar in her hand. "Bloody hell Carbine you can't be serious" "your head Throttle, tell me I am serious" she leaped at him, he moved out of the way so she hit the wall. He made a b-line for the stairs but she grabbed his tail and pulled him to the floor, before smashing the crowbar into his skull. He groaned in pain his twisted around she was sat over him and about to bring the crow bar down again, he wriggled so that he could bring his feet up. He kicked her in the stomach so she was thrown across the room. "I'm so glad you're not the real Carbine" he whipped the blood from his head and darted up the stairs. She got up and followed him.

* * *

"Dr Karbunkle tell me what exactly is going on with is moronic mouse?" "The drugs I'm using to keep them sleep makes there dreams violent so each one is going to get beaten up before the drugs kill them" "for once Dr I'm impressed and its working. Work faster one is dead already I want all three dead do you understand my derange Doctor" "yes" Limburger got on to the lift and headed up to his office. Where Grease pit stood shaking. "this better be good news" "der Mr Limburger I wents to the garged like ya told me two and dat woman aint there's the place was dark, no-one was ther" Limburger raised his eye brows. "That stupid earthling is going to try to rescue the ridiculous rodents, we have to stop her is she succeeds then there will be hell to pay!" he pressed a button on his desk. "All goons on high alert the meddlesome mechanic will be trying to get in I want her annihilated! The one who kills her will get a raise." Limburgers said through the speaker box.

* * *

Throttle heard that "we're in Limburger tower. Why am I not surprised? Charley can't be stupid enough to come in by her self after us. Yes she can! I got to wake up" a rope was wrapped around his neck and pulled back. "Did ya Miss me Throttle?" she growled. Throttle used his weight against her and aloud him self to fall backwards on to her. He pulled the rope away from his neck and sat on Carbine so she couldn't get away he tide her hands together. "This wont hold me I wont let you wake up" she yelled. He grabbed her now tide arms and pulled her up as he got up. She fought with the ropes. "What makes you think I'm leaving you? I always come back at night when I'm asleep" he asked "no you don't, she's always in your mind now, and she's replacing me! I won't let you, won't let her" Carbine kicked Throttle in the groin he fell to his knees "who are you talking about?" he asked when he finally got his breath back. "Her!" Carbine screamed and pointed Throttle followed Carbine's gaze to where the human stood. "Charley" Carbines foot came up and kicked him in the face he fell backwards with the force. "You can't have him, he's Mine!" she screamed again at the image of Charley. Carbine moved over to Charley who didn't move or look like she was there. The Charley in his mind turned to look at im. "I'm coming for you Throttle" she said before she vanished "my head is so messed up!" he said as he got to his feet again. Carbine had her back to him. When she turned her eye's we're full of hate. She pulled her arms apart and the rope snapped "utto" Throttle gulped. Carbine ran at him and punched on him she started punching him uncontrollably.

When he finally realised what was happening Carbine had Stopped punching him and made them jump for the sands to the basement, she chained him to the wall. "Carbine let me go" "no! When that Bitch comes for you I'm gunna kill her" "don't you dear Carbine!" "Why shouldn't I? You're my man, I own you, I can do what I want to keep you" "don't kill Charley I love her" he blurted then closed his mouth. He was having an argument with a figment of his imagination _**'How Crazy can I get?'**_ he thought Carbine punched him again before leaving him chained and in the Dark. "typical I finally admit to my self how I feel about her and it cause a figment of my mind to get pissed at me. I really need to see a shrink when I get back to Mars" he sighed


	4. Chapter 4

Modo

Modo sat by the lake and watched the float bobing in and out of the moving water. "Have you caught any thing yet?" Dawn asked as she plopped down next to him. "Fishing is a patient sport" he smiled at the light grey mouse next to him, "I don't understand how you of all people can like this" she said motioning with her arm to the water. "I used to Take Rimfire fishing on mars before the planet got strip mined its peaceful and I can think easier" "about what?" "Every thing any thing" she moved closer to him and hugged his arm. "Your not whishing I'm Stella are you?" "No! Stella will always be in my heart but I'm glad I found you. Dawn I'm glad your you" "when can we go back to Mars?" "After I find my bike" "if it means that much to you then why are you having a fishing brake" "I don't know. Its weird one minute we were at the house then I was thinking about Fishing and we're at the lake." Modo looked at the girl on his arm and though about the garage. And they were there. Dawn stood up looked around. Modo also got up. The garage was empty there were hot dogs and root beer on the table, but no bikes, no Bro's and no Charley ma-am. "I got to find my Bro's" "who" "Vinnie and Throttle" "am I suppose to know who they are?" "Yeah you should" an image of Karbunkle's lab flashed through his mind. He though about Limburger tower and both him self and Dawn we're in an empty space where limburger tower once stood. "What's Happening Modo this is mad!" Dawn called he looked at her and the image seemed to waver like she wasn't there his eye narrowed before glowing red.

"What's going on ere?" he growled she took a step back "I don't know Modo calm down" he looked around for some thing any thing that would tell him what was happening. Another image flashed through his mind of Throttle strapped down to a table. He turned his head and Vinnie came into view he looked bad there was a sudden screeching of a flat line and Dawn came back into view. She grabbed hold of his head. "look at me Modo what's wrong. Tell me" He pulled away from her. and set of running. She appeared in front of him. "Where are you going Modo?" she asked with a nasty glint in her eye. His anger was growing be he wouldn't, couldn't hurt her. she knew that and pulled out a gun she fired at Modo who had to run and roll to get away from her he ducked behind a car and stayed there she was still shooting. As she fired she got closer and closer to the car Modo got up and ran a shot hit his flesh arm he didn't stop running. She chased after him still shooting "I'm gunna kill you Modo" she laughed "where's my Bro's when I need um" he complained as she smashed through a door to the nearest building and hid inside. Dawn smashed through the wall and started firing wildly in every direction. "Why are you doing this?" Modo called before he moved out of the way of a volley of laser bolts. "Why not its fun" she laughed again "it's what I was made for. Karbunkle wants you dead! So I'm happy to oblige" Modo made another run for it smashing through the wall into the next room. Dawn took some thing from her pocket and set it down in the room she set the timer and started shooting before she left the building. Modo took a deep breath.

He got up and headed back to the other room the timer hit 0:00 as he got to it the explosion hit him in the face sending him soaring backwards the building across the street broke his fall he smashed into it then fell to the floor. She walked up to him and sat on him. "Well that was a blast don't ya think?" she sniggered and aimed her gun at the back of his head. He made no attempt to move "don't tell me that did you in I though you were the strong Mouse" she growled then stood up she leant over him and grabbed his fur pulling his head up. His eyes were closed and he didn't look like he was breathing. "Well that sucks" she let go of his head, kicked him in the stomach and when there was no reaction she walked away swearing. Modo waited until she was out of sight before staggering to his feet. He didn't bother waiting around he made his way to Quigley field he sat down in the score board next to the Communicator. He turned it on and started to make calls. "Throttle, Vinnie Charley any one there, Come in guys, Charley ma-am, where are you?" there was no answer there was nothing but crackling. "I need my bike" he sighed. He had another flash of the lab Vinnie was being moved off the table he was un-moving and limp as if he was…dead Modo's arm flew out and smashed the communicator on the table.

"I should have know you'd come here" Modo's head jerked up he looked at the door Dawn was stood there. "Your good you have me going for a while there if you were dead though I wouldn't be here and here I am. Tell you what why do we make this easy you stand still and I'll make it quick" Modo stood up. "Not gunna happen I got to find my Bro's" "there probably as dead as your about to be" she started to fire Modo lifted up his metal arm the laser shot's she lunged at him. "I've had enough of this" he grabbed her and pushed her into one of the support beams that held the score bored up he grabbed hold of a peace of metal scaffolding and wrapped it around her and the beam so she couldn't move. She started swearing in Martian. Modo's eye was glowing at her. "Who the hell are you and where are my Bro's" "I'm not frightened of you Modo you wont hurt me, you love me and you've only know me a day. Your paretic" Modo grabbed her through "what's going on" he growled again as he squeezed he let go and she was scowling at him. "Answer the question I'm in a really bad mood" "you're in a dream" Modo looked confused "what?" "you and your bro's are in Karbunkle's lab, your dieing he's drugged you and made me and two other things like me to destroy you three in your dreams so that if some how you do manage to wake up your going to be broken and wont be able to stop Limburger destroying the city"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" "Yeah Just because I'm a figment doesn't mean I don't want to live, if you die so do I ok, my only purpose is to kill you but if I kill you then I'm dead too, it's a viscous cycle" "how do I wake up" "I don't know" "if I wake up what happened to you?" "I don't know" she stuttered and relaxed against the beam. "I'm sorry Modo" she whispered. He moved away from her and headed out to the streets. "Got to be a way to wake up, got to be a way" he growled.

"What's the problem Dr?" "Well I've had to up the dosage on the big mouse." "What does that mean for my plan?" "He could wake up, his body is becoming immune to the drug" "if he wakes up very thing will be ruined Karbunkle make sure he doesn't. or else!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The scientist had to keep checking on Modo he couldn't under stand why he was becoming immune so quickly it wasn't right. The drug was meant to make the mice weaker so they'd die, like the white one already had, but the grey mouse seemed to be getting stronger not weaker. The other mouse the tan one didn't seem to be getting weaker either, or stronger he was however having a very rough dream. Karbunkle moved over to his table he took a needle form it and moved back over to Modo. He stabbed the needle into Modo's furry arm and took a sample of blood he mounted it on a slide and looked at it under the microscope. He should have been paying more attention. Some one hit him on the back of the head the scientist fell over the table. Vinnie moved over to his Bro's and pulled out the IV drips.

"wake up Bro's" he begged there was no-response there was the sound of a gun being fire Vinnie looked down at his stomach his white fur was turning red, he fell to his knees.

"I knew it was too good to be true" Limburger's voice came out as a sigh. "Take this vermin to the cells. I'm sure that wound of his will kill him slowly and painfully." Limburger laughed two people grabbed hold of Vinnie he tried to fight them but he had no strength the drug had made him weaker, he was marched from the lab and thrown into a cell.

"Damn it!" he said as he pushed him self into a sitting position. He grabbed his Stomach.

"You told me he was dead Doctor."

"The machines said he was dead. It flat lined you heard it your self"

"don't make excuses Doctor just do the job I'm paying you to do" Limburger moved over to Modo. "Have you figured out why, these two aren't getting weaker"

"no your buttery fatness"

"Well get to it then" Limburger glared at the demented Doctor before going back to the Lift and then back up to his office. Karbunkle rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the mice on the table. "The white one didn't know it was a dream, these two do" he glared down at the microscope with the blood sample on it.

"Why can't we go now?" Cotton asked as she started to pace "I hate waiting"

"if we go in at Night we will have the advantage" Dawn told her Cuz.

"I don't want to wait!"

"Be quiet" Charley ordered she was messing with a radio transmitter. She hit the right signal. Limburgers Voice came out

"when will I be rid of these ridiculous rodents! At least I can mine the city now, with out any one stopping me. I'll start tomorrow and then I can be rid of this place and the high chairman wont have me scaled" Limburger sighed. The sound of papers shuffling came through the radio and then there was silence. Charley re-adjusted the radio there was still silence. Charley looked over the edge of the building Limburger was stood staring at his fish tank he was silent he turned suddenly to the window and narrowed his eyes he picked up a set of binoculars. Some one pulled Charley down. "Herm" came Limburgers voice through the radio. Charley held her breath.

"This is taking to long!" Cotton whispered. The sound of foot steps came through the radio. Dawn glanced over Limburger was at his desk eating slime worms. She signalled to the other two that it was ok to sit up and they did. "Charley are you sure about this plan"

"yes he knows I'll come to save them he doesn't know about you two I'll go through the front create a distraction you get the guys out."

"Charley what will happen if you get caught"

"it won't be the first time, look just get them out and when there ok they can save me"

"Your plan Sucks" Cotton said Charley sighed.

"I know but the guys are more important than me" she said both mice shook there heads. "Your one in a million I hope these Guys know how lucky they are to have family like you" Dawn said firmly. Charley couldn't think of any thing to say about that. She was counting down the seconds until night would come it was taking to long and the more she though about what she was about to do the more uneasy she felt. Cotton passed her some thing. "you need to eat" she said

"I'm not hungry"

"Charley ma-am I'm a doctor you haven't been eating since we first met, if you expect to get in and back out you'll need to have energy. You get energy from food eat Charley or I'll re-write your plan" Charley scowled at Dawn she took the bag of food from Cotton and started eating.

"This waiting is killing me as well" Charley sighed

"we can always go in now!" Cotton encouraged

"Stop it Cuz or else" Dawn warned glaring at Cotton who folded her arms across her chest. "Kill joy!" Cotton complained. "I think you two should rest. I'll keep watch" "That's not a good idea Cuz"

"I'm the doctor do as your told" Charley and Cotton rolled there eyes at Dawn she had a point though neither females had been sleeping. The bikes beeped telling there riders to sleep. Charley finished eating then closed her eyes. Cotton and Dawn had a conversation in Martian before Cotton also closed her eyes.

Throttle had his legs crossed his left arm was resting on his knee and his chin was resting on his closed Fist the foot steps came down the stair and Carbine sat at the very bottom. "Come to punch me again have you?" he asked Carbine shock her head.

"What happened Throttle when did I stop being enough for you" he shrugged. He wasn't going to have this conversation with a figment of his own mind that was just idiotic especially when the figment had tried to kill him then chained him up in a building which was also a figment. He sighed this was confusing

"how long are you going to keep me locked up in my own head?" he asked

"for as long as I can, for ever is good amount of time I think"

"what's the point?"

"I'm waiting for you on mars you can't abandon her, me"

"I see I am going back to mars, she knows I'll be back"

"you don't want to go back you want to stay in the arms of that human, that alien! How could you. After every thing you and her have been through you can't do this to her. Me! beside you know full Well that Vinnie is in love with Charley as well" Throttle leaned back against the wall.

"I'm not going to abandon Carbine. I know that she knows that. It doesn't matter how I feel about Charley I won't abandon Carbine, Vinnie has feeling for a lot of women theres never anything serious"

"You want to."

"I wont, there's no good reason in the end I'm going back to Mars back home this planet is Charley's home she wont want to leave it." the figment Carbine moved over to him and sat down then rested her head on his now stretched out legs she curled up against him. "stay asleep Throttle it's a better world, you want have to worry about Carbine cause I'm here or Charley or the guys, they'll be fine, we'll all be fine"

Modo returned to the Score bored Dawn was where he had left her.

"I didn't think you'd come back"

"help me get out of here Dawn"

"I don't know how"

"yes you do, your just frightened, I wont let you die, or fade, help me wake up"

"I don't believe you Modo you were ready to Strangle me a minute ago" Modo moved over to her she tried to squirm away form him of course it didn't work. He took hold of her face and looked into her eyes

"I wont let you fade or die, I promise I swear" he said she nodded he unbent the metal bar and she fell into his arms. She gripped his fur tightly.

"I'll find away to keep you here" he whispered.

"Follow me" she took his hand and pulled him form the score bored they made there way back to the place Limburger tower should have been stood.

"It's some thing here, to do with some thing here" she said looking around wildly. Modo had a flash of being in the lab again Karbunkle was leaning over a microscope and muttering about immunity Throttle was still on the table to his left Vinnie was gone. He tried to pull his arms from the restraints he didn't get very far. Karbunkle turned around squeaked and moved over to the table Modo was strapped to he turned a valve on IV drip which turned up the does of the drug. Modo soon returned to the dream state.

Dawn had her legs pulled up to her chest.

"I went away you lie Modo I faded I'm only real when you're here, you can't kill me. Please" she was begging with tears in her eyes Modo sat down with her.

"I'm sorry but I cant stay I belong out there in the real waking world to help people, I cant stay here I'm sorry"

"when you sleep at least I'll be here I…I can live with that…I guess"

"I'm sorry"

Charley woke up before she needed to Dawn was crying

"what's wrong?" Charley asked she watched Dawn quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"I know Modo" she said quietly

"but you said" Charley began

"I know I'm in his head, what ever Karbunkle did with our DNA, had given me a connection with Modo, he's trying to wake up but the version of me in his head is trying to get him to stay asleep so she wont die. It's sad, I can't help that part of me, she's going to die every Time Modo wakes up and then she'll be dragged back when he falls asleep. Karbunkle has to be Stopped Charley he's destroying every thing and every one"

"you're connected to hi… so he's ok?"

"Yeah upset but ok, He keeps trying to wake up but Karbunkle keeps putting him back under." Cotton jumped suddenly she looked around and sighed with relief. "Bad dream?" "Yeah. Sort off. Mum and dad again"

"sorry Cuz"

"I know" the sky was finally dark.

"time to go" Charley said.


End file.
